Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a driving method of the electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a display apparatus and a display driving method.
Related Art
Along with quick development of display technology, current market requirements for display panel performance have a trend of high resolution, high brightness and low power consumption, etc. However, along with increase of the resolution of the display panel, in order to display a high resolution, the number of sub-pixels on the display panel is also increased, so that manufacturing cost of the display panel is increased. In order to decrease the manufacturing cost of the display panel, a sub-pixel rending method (SPR method) is developed. A display apparatus applies different sub-pixel arrangements and designs to implement an appropriate algorithm, so that the resolution of the display panel displaying an image can be enhanced to a sub-pixel resolution. Since a size of the sub-pixel is smaller than that of a pixel, the resolution of the image perceived by human eyes (i.e. a visual resolution) is enhanced. Moreover, when the resolution of the display panel is gradually increased, a display driver can adopt different rates to write pixel data into the display panel to display images, so as to ameliorate a light transmittance of the display panel under the same manufacturing conditions. However, when the display driver adopts different rates to write the pixel data into the display panel, if the display panel can continually provide a good display quality, a good user experience is achieved.